<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生命礼带[百四] by dioxin_130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375773">生命礼带[百四]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130'>dioxin_130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>xxxHoLic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>四月一日假性怀孕的大纲文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生命礼带[百四]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一开始只是想写个大纲的开头 中途灵感之神降临 直接写完了。<br/>但大纲终究是大纲 尤其第一部分可能更粗糙 还请各位见谅。</p><p>很大概率不会细写了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>话题是侑子小姐先提起来的，烟雾缭绕中她盯着四月一日看，问他：“四月一日君最近有觉得身体哪里不对劲吗？”<br/>四一还在做饭，给自己盛的那碗添添补补垒了很高一座小山丘，很自然回答：“没有啊。”然后跟个妈似的叫大家：“开饭啦！”好像真没什么不一样的。<br/>倒是从那次对话起，事情还真就变得奇怪了。四月一日开始频繁呕吐，闻到食物味道就受不了，一天天的吃不下去饭。小葵很关心他，建议要不要到医院看一下，四月一日隐约有不好的预感，忍不住又在逃避，打哈哈说没什么啦，放学还要打工呢。<br/>百目鬼挺没眼力见儿的，盯着他忽然插嘴一句：“简直跟孕吐一样啊。”<br/>四一当然烦死他了！追着他骂好几句，耳朵尖却有点红。他想起上次百目鬼撞进自己深处说忍不住了要射了，没有套子，我就射在里边吧。当时四一反抗，一直踢他，百目鬼很神经反而更兴奋，咬着他耳朵说事后我会给你清洗啦、乖一点别动了。<br/>然后那个家伙又在清洗的时候搞了两发。四一想起来就火大（各种意义）。<br/>下午四一照常到侑子小姐那边，摩可拿还是很吵一直说要喝酒，侑子小姐倒很少见没在抽烟，带着往常那样的笑看他，但又有点不一样，搞得四一有点毛骨悚然的。他顶着摩可拿刚开始准备下酒菜，恶心劲就又上来了。因为中午也没吃什么，跑到厕所呕了几声就擦擦嘴巴出来了，刚好撞上在门口的侑子小姐，吓了一跳。<br/>她穿一件大红的印花和服，看着还挺喜庆的。看着四月一日一脸很有趣的表情说，“四月一日君，你怀孕了呢。”<br/>全露和多露也跟在后边，鹦鹉学舌一样说：<br/>“怀孕了呢。”<br/>“恭喜呀。”<br/>他猛然想起汗流浃背的百目鬼，觉得上次那道热度好像还在小腹熨烫。就这么轻易接受了怀孕的事实。<br/>四一在学校总是摸肚子，中午还是照常吃不下去饭。但他不敢和任何人说自己怀孕了：四月一日君寻，性别男，还没成年就怀孕了。一切听起来都好荒诞。当然也不敢给小葵讲这件事，于是每天在喜欢的女孩面前打起精神强装正常。<br/>而且不知道脑袋是怎么了，好像忽然真的成了个妈，有了做母亲的觉悟。四一努力强迫自己多吃点，想给孩子充足的营养。<br/>百目鬼还是那副面瘫烦人模样，一直一直看着他这样做，好几次问他：“你到底怎么了，没事吧。”<br/>四一被他看的有点发毛，而且想到小孩是这家伙的，脾气也很暴躁，说了很多气话，隐隐有委屈的情绪在里边。<br/>百目鬼听惯了他骂人，没放在心上。但好几次放学拦着他问到底怎么了得不到回答，还是皱着眉头有点生气了。<br/>这天四一值日，扔完垃圾百目鬼在班级门口等他，很轻浮地打招呼：“哟。”<br/>好拽啊！看着就火大。四月一日理都没理他 提着垃圾桶直接往里走。<br/>班里没有其他人，外边操场上社团活动还在进行，偶尔一两声大叫。百目鬼忽然拉住他的手进门，将门直接上锁反手把人按在自己身下说：“喂 干嘛躲着我。”<br/>四一说什么躲着你啊，你不要自我感觉太好。我和你本来就没关系吧！<br/>百目鬼听这话忽然火气蹭蹭的。青少年么，生气时多种火气一齐迸发。手直接按上四一裆部，揉他脆弱又敏感的地方，脾气很大。<br/>“没关系？不是那样吧。”<br/>他俩做过很多次爱，百目鬼对四一校服的皮带、纽扣，熟练得好像开自己家的大门。知道哪里生锈、锁扣在何处、该怎样提按一下。<br/>四一反抗得很厉害说“让开！”但真的他们太熟悉了，很快就只能咬着牙叫百目鬼的名字，脖子又长又细又白的一截，脆弱得像在乞求。<br/>百目鬼动作就慢下来，问他：“那你说吧 最近到底怎么了？”<br/>四一还是摇头，好像有力气了，张嘴还想骂人。百目鬼赶紧吻他，让他少说屁话，手上继续动作，很快摸到了穴口。<br/>四一感觉手指在后穴外边摩擦，第一个指节都探进来寻找敏感点。忽然开始激烈反抗，手脚并用打他。百目鬼那么强壮一拉弓的都被他踢开。<br/>“可恶！不做！不能做！”他情绪起伏激烈，镜片后的一双眼睛蒙蒙胧胧，好像大雾天有水汽在凝结。<br/>“混蛋！我怀了你的孩子！”<br/>大约孕妇真的受不了这样的刺激，四月一日终于哭出来。<br/>百目鬼人都傻了，单眼皮的一双眼睛都瞪大，说：“哈？”<br/>他虚虚握了握自己的右手，又低头看看，想，没错啊，我刚才摸到了，确实是有根鸡巴啊。</p><p> </p><p>四月一日哭过后就很想死，不是羞愧，是耻辱感太强烈了。<br/>百目鬼跟在他屁股后面去侑子小姐那里，好像头顶八百个问号。<br/>侑子小姐当然知道百目鬼要来，被多露全露摩可拿簇拥着说：“百目鬼同学，欢迎。”<br/>“啊，打扰了。”百目鬼脱下鞋子，给侑子传递眼神。瞅四一一眼，意思是：那家伙怎么回事啊？<br/>摩可拿好像已经喝酒了，唯恐天下不乱地说：“百目鬼，恭喜你当爸爸啦！”<br/>百目鬼吓死了，跟男子高中生说这个真不是闹着玩的。而且旁边四月一日一副要杀人的样子，已经出口反驳了：“跟这个家伙有什么关系！”<br/>侑子小姐掩着嘴，说；“那么小四月一日不就没有爸爸了。”<br/>百目鬼在一片吵闹声中像个过客，一句话都插不上。但心里还是升腾起隐秘的幸福感。即使明白其实没有自己的血脉流淌在四月一日的身体里。<br/>在侑子的介绍下了解到假孕这个概念后，百目鬼还蛮冷静的，说还以为这家伙又被什么妖怪附身了<br/>侑子小姐看着他笑，说，“四月一日还不知道这是假性怀孕，那么，你打算怎么样呢？”<br/>他迟疑，询问这情况是否对身体有影响？答案是不一定，顺利的话没准儿还能将小孩生下呢。<br/>听到这话百目鬼呼吸几乎停窒，侑子很快补充说：“当然只是心理层面的出生，毕竟什么都没有么。”好像刚才意味深长地停顿是故意玩弄他。<br/>——总而言之，这件小事的解决方案算是被搁置了。<br/>四一脑内孕育生命的历程倒进展很快，一周后好像就进展到了孕中期，进食也稳定下来，只是口味略微改变，对甜食很是钟爱。<br/>百目鬼很尊重他隐瞒情况的想法，在学校陪着他打掩护。甚至他好像也陷入假性怀孕的迷潭，真的像对待孕妇般照顾四一。体贴得像个真正合格的好丈夫。<br/>百目鬼在网上查怀孕的相关资料，听说孕妇也是有性欲的，便借此接近四月一日，没想到还真的得到扭捏的欢迎。<br/>他们之前多在空教室、或者百目鬼家寺庙的空房间做爱，四月一日不允许他在自家“发情”。<br/>现在则考虑到孕夫的“身体状况”，先是四一在百目鬼家留宿了，夜晚他们在百目鬼铺好的床铺上睡觉，百目鬼从后边插入他，但考虑到宝宝，四月一日不让他全部插进去。一小半阴茎被冷落在穴口之外，明明是不爽的，但百目鬼从身下人的行为中感到怪异的母爱，情感上几乎要无法承受这份刺激，两人都很快达到高潮。<br/>百目鬼捏着四月一日的手贴在他平坦的腹部上，想要体会莫须有的生命力。<br/>之后他们还在四月一日家做了。他的房间不是榻榻米而是床，床垫软乎乎的，百目鬼和四月一日都侧躺在床上，就这么抬起他的一条腿从后面缓缓侵犯他。据说这姿势适合孕妇，因为腹部的压力很小。<br/>百目鬼低头看着自己的阴茎在四月一日的穴内抽送，穴口的那圈肌肉缠绕着他，包裹着他，好像已经被他改造成自己的形状。百目鬼有些无意识地伸出舌头舔就近的那块肌肤，是沾染了汗的肩膀。他想，不只是那一块肉的洞口，其实四月一日的体内也包覆着他接纳他，在意识内诞生出他们的孩子。一个全新的人，一半是四月一日君寻，一半是百目鬼静。<br/>那场性爱战线拉得很长。百目鬼将四一翻过来面对自己，和他接吻，听他像小动物一样呜呜叫唤，又转去照顾他挺立的乳头。用舌头舔，用嘴唇吻，用牙齿撕咬。四月一日流眼泪，说不要再咬了感觉要出奶了。<br/>百目鬼心想，笨蛋，才不会的。但其实他是在骂自己，对自己反复说，笨蛋、笨蛋、笨蛋，是假的。<br/>不然就会太过沉迷了。<br/>某个周一上学，四月一日忽然恢复正常。<br/>——好像也不正常。他挂着两个快要耷拉到嘴唇边的黑眼圈，对百目鬼不冷不淡的，又疯狂追求小葵。<br/>百目鬼喃喃，哦，是这样。和前段日子比是不正常，但和真正的四月一日比是正常。<br/>他也调整很快。百目鬼反正面瘫么，好像真的没什么不一样。同班同学隐约察觉到他好像不开心，但那些绝不能说了解他的人又会立刻自我否定，说那是因为前段时间百目鬼同学太过柔和了，现在应该只是恢复原状。<br/>他看四月一日，还是盯着他，想。<br/>昨天是不是小孩出生了？四月一日独自在家经历了一场生产，然后卡在意识中的肿瘤幻想消失，发觉没有血也没有痛，更没有肉块组成的流着两人血脉的宝贝出生。<br/>他猜想四月一日大约躺在床上全是汗，心跳很快，在床上弹起里挣扎。和百目鬼的记忆重合忽然好像有什么既视感在眼前，觉得很像做爱中被情欲折磨的四月一日形象。<br/>他往嘴巴里塞一口饭，眼前的四月一日讨好地给小葵献上饭团。<br/>百目鬼心说，或许孕育孩子和孕育情爱没什么区别。<br/>四月一日就像才察觉到他的视线一样，整理表情带着嫌弃看向他，说：“喂，百目鬼你这家伙，一直看我干什么？”<br/>“没什么？”百目鬼说。然后他夹起四月一日便当盒里的饭团，评价道，“好吃。”<br/>他的思想还在漫无边际的环游，飘到明年的今天，他可能得给自己的小孩上香。</p><p> </p><p>天空中挂着一弯弦月。<br/>四一身边坐着百目鬼。<br/>四月一日想，这是自己认识的第几个百目鬼？百目鬼静、百目鬼遥……再往后，到身边这个，好像是第五个。<br/>他想，今夜是弦月。<br/>如果真要算百目鬼的话，还曾有一个一团虚无的百目鬼在他腹中生长。那不是完全的百目鬼，因为还有一半得是四月一日。<br/>他顺着思绪思考。“完全的百目鬼”指的是什么？除了姓氏，血脉的传承总会被稀释到无，而在自己心中，被立为标杆的那个百目鬼是谁呢。答案飘得很远，挂在惨白的月亮尾巴勾上。<br/>四月一日还是想起弦月的一天从他腹中未能降生却消散的小孩，想他的另一位父亲，和他们曾在一起经历的。<br/>他看着身边的百目鬼说：“真像啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>